


I Like Your Muscles When They Pin Me Against The Floor.

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hot, M/M, Riding, Smut, ashton is muscley, mikey likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wandered the halls of the quiet gym listening for other people. He didn't hear anyone so he continued on. The blue haired boy walked along and hear the clack of weights hitting each other. Scampering down the hall he opened the door peeking inside. </p><p>Michael's eyes widened as he looked at the fit guy lifting the weights off the bar. He had nice curly hair hazel eyes and muscles. Michael bit his lip as he walked further into the room. The hazel eyes boy stopped looking at the cute pale boy who was biting his lip.</p><p>"Hi. I really like your muscles. They look so nice and strong."</p><p>"Well I could show you if you like."</p><p>"Please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Muscles When They Pin Me Against The Floor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irwinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/gifts).



> Sorry my lovlies but it got all squishied together. Hopefully I can fix it later :/ sorry

Michael wandered the halls of the quiet gym listening for other people. He didn't hear anyone so he continued on. The blue haired boy walked along and hear the clack of weights hitting each other. Scampering down the hall he opened the door peeking inside. Michael's eyes widened as he looked at the fit guy lifting the weights off the bar. He had nice curly hair hazel eyes and muscles. Michael bit his lip as he walked further into the room. The hazel eyes boy stopped looking at the cute pale boy who was biting his lip.

"Hi. I really like your muscles. They look so nice and strong."

"Well I could show you if you like."

"Please?"

"Just come sit right here Princess."

Michael bit his lip slowly walking over to the older male stopping in front of him. The curly haired boy chuckled lightly pulling him closer.

"I'm Ashton by the way." He purred at him dipping down to kiss his throat.

Michael's breath hitched as he tilted his head back exposing his neck. Ashton's lips pressed against his skin leaving a trail of fire over the blue haired boy's skin. As he nipped at the other boys sweet spot fingers tangled into his hair a small moan tumbling from his lips.

"You know I'm kind of sweaty from working out. Let's go to the showers hmm Princess?"

Michael nodded going to slip of the other boy. Before he could Ashton tangled his fingers in blue hair guiding him into a kiss. Michael gasped allowing the older boy to slip his tongue into his mouth . The younger boy moaned tangling his fingers into curly hair rocking his hips forward gently. Ashton slid his hands down the pale boys sides gripping the hem of his shirt working it up his torso. Michael pulled away gasping for breath.

"Thought we were-" the rest turned into a moan as his sweet spot was played with by Ashton his hands pinching at his nipples.

"We were . . ." Ashton prompted smirking as Michael stuggled with words.

"Going to the showers." He finished gasping again as Ashton sealed his mouth over his nipple biting gently and pulling him closer.

"We are," he said as his mouth travled up again to his ear. "After we finish instead." Michael nodded trying to gather his thoughts.

Ashton chuckled lifting the blue haired boy and laying him against the work out bench. Michael was laid out with his bum by the edge where his legs were spread. Ashton stood in-between his open legs tracing small circles on his jean clad legs. Michael shuddered from the contact biting his lip as he looked up at the older male. Ashton groaned at the pure seduction of Michael's lust filled eyes. Bracing himself with a hand on either side of the blue haired boys ribs he leaned down slotting his lips with soft red ones. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck rolling his hips up to grind against Ashton's growing erection. The older boy pushed back against him tangling his fingers into blue hair tugging his head back.

The blue haired boy groaned at the rough action gasping again as Ashton worked his hands beneath the tight shirt pinching his nipples and palming his hard cock. He lips pressed hotly against his neck teeth nipping at the soft skin. He rolled his head to the side giving more pale skin to Ashton. The curly haired boy smirked against his neck moving his hands to undo the other boys pants. One the pants were open he grasped his cock pumping him slowly. Michael bucked his hips into his hand moaning loudly. Ashton worked his pants the rest of the way leaving them on the floor. Ashton stared down at him taking in flushed skin and hot touches.He felt nimble fingers working at his belt. He blinked and his jeans were pooled around his ankles and a skilled hand pumping his member. Michael had sat up and pulled Ashton closer kissing and biting at his neck.

"Fuck you're quick." Ashton grunted as Michael flicked his wrist again.

"Well when I want something I get it." He said continuing on his neck.

Ashton smirked grabbing a bottle of lube from his pocket. Taking a quick glance around the room he spotted a mat picking up the blue haired and laying him on it. Uncapping the bottle the slick substance coated his fingers. His first finger circled his entrance before he thrusted it into the the compliant body below him. Michael groaned arching his back as Ashton curled his finger pulling it out to line up a second. He fucked his fingers into Michael at a fast pace wanting to be inside the boy. Adding the third he curled and scissored them stretching the small boys hole open for his cock.

"Ready baby?"

"God yes please" Michael moaned rocking back against his fingers.

He removed his fingers and Michael's legs fell open even wider in anticipation. Ashton slicked his cock slowly pushing into the blue haired boy. Michael gasped hands clenching against the material of the mat. As Ashton bottomed out Michael panted heavily rocking back against him in tiny shallow movements of his hips.

"Fuck me." He groaned.

Ashton pulled out to the tip slamming back into Michael's hole making his jerk crying out as he prostate was slammed into. He brought his legs up to wrap around Ashton's waist moaning as Ashton fucked into him brutally. The curly haired boy leaned down kissing and biting at his exposed neck working down his chest. His hand wrapped around his scorching flesh jerking his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god fuck." Ashton smirked gathering Michael's wrists and pinning them to the mat.

The blue haired boy groaned watching Ashton's muscles flex. He groaned turning his head to the side. He felt Michael's hips working back against his deepening his thrusts causing him to moan as he prostate was contsantly stimulated. Ashton slowed to a slow grind just rubbing the tip of his cock against the fleshy bundle of nerves. He pulled out of the other boy getting on the mat helping Michael to straddle him settling his hands onto the blue haired boys hips guiding him as the other boy branced himself on the toned shoulders bouncing on his cock head tipped back as he moaned uncontrollably.

His head rolled forward as he felt Ashton's hand wrap around his member jerking him lazily lips moving over his chest. Ashton jerked him faster watching as Michael bite his lip letting out a breathy moan. He worked himself harder chasing his orgasm. Cum spilling between their chests as Michael slammed down again. Ashton groaned cumming hard as Michael's clenched around him. They gasped and panted Ashton letting go of Michael's hips.

"So I like your muscles."

"I work hard for them"

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry. Anyway if you would be so kind (if you like) to leave any suggestions down in the comments then thank you. I will take ideas for the Pornography series ooor regular stories. Up to you if you want if now well please enjoy the story :)


End file.
